


C'est une promesse

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [82]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Footvent Calendar Day 6, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Promises
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: La décision que Marco avait pris le réveille la nuit, impliquant Mario.





	C'est une promesse

C'est une promesse

  
Marco sentit un petit sourire prendre place au coin de sa bouche alors qu'il venait de s'éveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, Mario dormait tranquillement à côté de lui, les rayons pales de la lune éclairant son joli visage. Marco adorait Mario, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, c'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé de prendre soin de lui, mais à cause de cette promesse qu'il s'était donnée, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tout gérer : entre Dortmund, l'équipe nationale et Mario, Marco devait souvent faire des choix, et ça ne lui plaisait pas tout le temps. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il avait pris la décision qui le bouleversait : Il allait se consacrer beaucoup plus à Mario, et beaucoup moins à ses équipes. Marco y avait réfléchi, sa carrière pouvait se terminer à tout moment, alors que son amour pour Götze serait pour toujours éternel. Mario se tourna vers lui en babillant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, Marco retint un petit rire avant de se replonger sous la couverture pour prendre Mario dans ses bras, afin de lui partager sa chaleur corporelle.

  
''Arrête de penser si fort Marco...'' Mario râla en somnolant

''Désolé Mario...'' Marco embrassa doucement son âme-sœur, alors qu'un sourire apparaissait une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres, il était vraiment prêt à donner la majorité de son temps pour Mario

''Je t'entends encore Reus, arrête de trop réfléchir et dors.''

''À vos ordres, sergent Götze.'' Marco rit rapidement en serrant Mario contre lui, ce dernier avait raison : il devait se calmer et se reposer, sinon il n'arriverait jamais à palier avec sa situation amoureuse et sa place dans le football allemand. Mais bon, pour cette nuit, Marco décida de juste se reposer, alors il embrassa Mario et s'endormit sereinement.

  
Fin


End file.
